Cry Baby
Inicio~= Pues bueno la idea central de "Cry baby" Es destacar a Melanie Martinez la artista de este albúm. Espero que ós Guste. Cry Baby, ¿Quién es? Pues es el personaje representado por Melanie Martinez, No pienses que la ponificare a ella, si no a sus personajes. ¿Quienes son los personajes? *Cry Baby ✔ *Dollhouse ✔ *Sippy Cup ✔ *Carousel✔ *Alphabet boy *Soap *Training Weels *Pitty party *Tag you're it *Milk and cookies *Pacify her *Mrs. Potato head *Mad hatter- Te parece raro (?) Pues bueno no es que hare mil ponificaciones con diferentes nombres. (Bueno si hare mil ponificaciones xd.) La historia te la cuento aqui. CANCIONES thumb|center|364 px 'Historia:' Cada vez que sube una imagen colocare el porque, ejemplo: Explicare la cancion "Cry baby" y asi, hasta llegar al "Mad hatter" Cry baby es e nombre del personaje que Melanie Martinez interpreta, y segun nos señala como fue su infancia, nada es seguro de que sea cierto pero el orden cronologico muestra como sufrio y fue ignorada. Podeis decirme en los comentarios si quereis que os deje la cancion con la respectiva imagen para que os entretengais. Puesss: Esta pagina estara en menuda construccion el proceseso sera muy lento, pero espero tu paciencia. Atte: Silver241 ¡Porfavor no edites sin mi autorizacion! Gracias <3 ¡¡COMENCEMOS!! center |-|CRY BABY= ''Cry Baby: En esta canción, Melanie presenta a la protagonista de ésta historia, Cry Baby. Ella es una chica sensible, conectada con sus sentimientos, y por eso tiende a ser un blanco de burlas. '"They call you Cry Baby, Cry Baby, but you don't fucking care"' '"Te llaman, bebé llorón, bebé llorón, pero te importa una m****"' Casi al final de la canción, Melanie da a entender que Cry Baby es como una parte de ella y que la conoce más que nadie '"I look at you and I see myself, I know you better than anybody else"' '"Te veo a ti y me veo a mi misma, te conozco mejor que nadie" ' En el vídeo vemos que la madre de Cry Baby no es una muy buena madre y que Melanie tiene dos looks. El del cabello corto y rubio con un vestido celeste representa a Melanie y el de cabello largo de color negro y gris con un delantal rosa representa a Cry Baby |-|DOLLHOUSE= 'Dollhouse:' Trata sobre una familia que parece ser perfecto en el exterior, sin embargo, está lejos de ello. En Dollhouse, la madre de Cry Baby es alcohólica debido a la infidelidad de su marido, y su hermano está envuelto en la vida de las drogas. La hija o Crybaby es la única que ve la tragedia que la rodea. Su familia se visualiza como las muñecas que viven dentro de un teatro que pertenece a una niña. Puesto que la hija sabe la verdad sobre su familia disfuncional, ella narra la canción en un intento de conseguir que la niña comprenda su realidad. El vídeo musical se lleva a cabo dentro de una casa de muñecas, con una niña jugando con ella. Muestra la familia de Cry Baby en sus diferentes roles. Por ejemplo, muestra que el padre se ha ido al principio, tener un romance. El hijo está "fumando marihuana", y la madre se desmaya en el sofá. Durante "Picture, picture, smile for the picture" la familia se posa para una foto, y luego vuelve a sus actividades. Después del segundo coro, la niña aparece dentro de la casa de muñecas y Melanie le canta. Poco después, ella aparece de regreso fuera de la casa de muñecas y huye. |-|SIPPY CUP= Sippy cup:'' Todo empece viendo El videoclip "CryBaby" como Crybaby sufria porque todos no le tomaban importancia y tambien se ve eso en "Dollhouse" Su mamá harta de que su esposo estuviera con su amante ella los asesina y para salir del apuro se tenia que ir pero en ese momento Melanie desperto y no tuvo mas remedio que hacerla dormir y llevarse a su hermano ya que el no sabia nada y limpiar toda la sangre ¿Y porque Melanie lleva alas como un ángel? Pues bien Melanie como era la única que no hizo nada malo,su madre, padre y hermano eran culpables de la situacion y ella como una buena chica inocente vestida de ángel. |-|CAROUSEL= Carousel: Un dia, lo que quedaba de la familia de Cry Baby fueron a la feria estatal. Habian varios juegos mecanicos como las tazas, la rueda de la fortuna, los tipicos de lanza y gana un premio y otros mas. Cry Baby primero se quiso subir a una pequeña montaña rusa, pero le dijeron que "Tenia que ser de esta estatura, para subirte al juego". Cry Baby no era de esa estatura. Triste, Cry Baby siguió buscando algún otro juego al cual subirse. A lo lejos vio un carrusel y se emocionó. Se acercó corriendo hacia el carrusel, no podia esperar para subirse. Estaba en la entrada del juego cuando vio un niño dentro del carrusel. Este niño tenia el pelo rubio como los rayos del sol, era guapo. Tenia más o menos su misma edad. Cry Baby al instante que lo vio, se enamoró. Se apresuró a subirse al carrusel. Se montó a un pony de melena rosa, al lado del niño. Al empezar el juego, Cry Baby le quiso hacer conversación al niño. Empezó diciendole un simple "hola", con cara extrañado.Cry Baby continuó la conversación preguntándole su nombre. El le respondio "Johnny y tú?". Cry Baby le dijo su nombre y el niño se quedo extrañado. "Cry Baby, osea bebé llorón?", el niño se empezó a reir desenfrenadamente. Cry Baby se sintió algo triste, pero seguia sintiendo el mismo amor por el.Al acabarse el recorrido, Johnny continuó a disfrutar la feria y Cry Baby lo siguió como si fuera su imán. Ella se sentia como si siguiera en aquel carrusel, solo daba vueltas y vueltas en el pony, persiguiendo a Johnny, eso se sentía como un cuento de hadas pero ella sentía que estaba pegada fijamente a ese carrusel. Pero ella sentía que su pony iba demasiado lento y Johnny se le escapaba de las manos, que era inalcanzable y que cuando estaba a tener un momento junto a el, este desaparecía. Johnny parecía disfrutar de ver como Cry Baby estaba hipnotizada con el. De hecho su plan era hacer creer a Cry Baby que el gustaba de ella, aunque no fuera cierto. Asi que Johnny siguió su plan durante toda la feria, pero cuando ya era hora de irse, simplemente le dijo a Cry Baby que el no la quería y se fue. En construccion. 60pxSilvery Llego~ Woow~ 60px Categoría:OC Ponys Categoría:Ponificaciones Categoría:Propiedad de Silver241